Alphabetical Order
by Ninny-na
Summary: K is for King : King Naruto really had had it up to HERE with insolent peasants. Especially the ones that attack his guard, question his authority, and proceed to have the gall to insult frogs. Bastard. / SasuNaru - drabbles - 11/26
1. Wannabe Carnival Ride : A

**DNO - Standard Disclaimer (for ALL the one shots. Am not retyping this every single time.)  
**Warning(s): Alcohol baaaby~ -cough- And language. Naruto-kun has a potty mouth ~ This is SLASH.

* * *

**A **is for **Alcohol  
**_you know what they say : drunk words are sober thoughts_

I, Naruto Uzumaki, was drunk. No, more then drunk; I was _plastered, _whatever the hell that meant. Where did that saying even come from? It sounds stupid: HAHAHAHAH, I'm plastered! I'm a wall! Idiot. ... Wait, didn't I didn't just say I was? Oh, well, whatever.

A low whimper sounded from my throat as I flopped forward on my seat. My stomach was starting to spin like a wannabe carnival ride. Just going round, and round, and round, till all the participants want to puke. Which I did. Stupid alcohol. Why was I drinking anyways?

"Ohh my gosh! I still _can't _believe Sakura won a date with Sasuke! That lucky bitch!"

Oh, right. That was why. It was because the girl of my dreams was out dating my best friend! I wanted to date Sakura! That was totally why I was upset, not because Sasuke couldn't even break the date to go nerd Halo with me. I was angry because he was dating my girl. Okay? I **so** wasn't mad that Sasuke seemed happy to go out with her, or that he had ignored all of my texts and calls, or that he actually _laughed _at one of her jokes. (I had _not _been stalking them. They were simply going the same direction I was. For about an hour.)

I glared at the sake bottle mocking me from the table. It didn't believe me. Hell, I don't think _I _believed me! ... If that made any sense.

... Stupid alcohol.

I didn't care about Sasuke, I didn't! _Nononononono-_

"Naruto?"

Ah, fuck.

"What are doing, loser?"

Speak of the devil. All right Naruto, you can do this! Glare at him! Act tough! Give him the Uchiha Glare 5000!

"Fuck yo-hic-you, Sasuke."

... Well, that failed. What was that Naruto? You didn't even glare! It was more like a fucking drunken pout... Okay, stop pouting. He mocks you about being a girl enough, do you WANT to add fuel to the fire?

A raised eyebrow was all I got in response to my _amazing _insult. He didn't even say "Hn"! I got nothing! He at least LAUGHED at Sakura's joke, and it probably was a stupid joke. Like, the Nun one.

Wait, that was an epic joke. Fuck.

"Are you drunk?"

This time I stared at him with a raised brow. Honestly? Talk about your stupid questions.

"Is that a rhe-reh-hic-rhetorical question?"

This time I was given an annoyed roll of the eyes as the raven haired teen in front of my placed a single pale hand almost daintily on his hip. Then his fingers began to tap, warning me he was about to speak and start mocking me. God, I knew him too well.

"I suppose so, all right then, _why _are you drunk?" The Uchiha asked, fingers still drumming a beat on his hip. My cerulean blue eyes jumped from that sight, to the mocking onyx eyes placed neatly in the middle of a heart shaped face. I attempted another Uchiha 5000, but it didn't work. I just ended up crashing sideways on the red poof of the booth I sat at and staring aimlessly at the metal shaft of the table. Good going, Blondie.

"Cause you were on a date with Sakura." I grumbled. How did I go from Upbeat-Complaining drunk, to Depressed-Emo-Sasuke drunk in a matter of seconds? As long as I didn't start running along side Confession drunk, I would be fine.

An irritated huff sounded in the general direction to my left before words cut through the air again, "And? You jealous? Dobe."

I heard a small grumble, and figured it was me as I never did like the nickname.

_Just don't say anything Naruto, don't admit to anything!_

"Yes, I was jealous." _Shit. _"I wanted to go on a date with you." _Wait, what? "_But, nooo, it was Sakura. You like her, don't you, asshole? That's why you ignored my texts, laughed at her jokes, and.. and everything else." _Shutupshutupshutup! _ "Urgh, I'm such an idiot, why am I admitting this to you? I need a thoughts-to-words filter."

Good going Naruto, you have officially 'effed up your relationship with your best friend. Would you like a prize? My stomach began to roll around again, so I whined and buried my face into the uncomfortable fabric of the seat. Stupid, stupid, _stupid _alcohol.

Other then the constant hum of sounds attributed to the bar I was in, it was quiet. Sasuke had probably left after my impromptu confession, God knows everyone else would have.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

Opening my eyes, forgetting I had closed them, I peered up at the smirking face of my love interest. A small sort of scowl appeared on my face. I was thinking something along the lines of: Okay, dude, I just confessed my love to you. How about we stop with the insults, at least until I can function properly. Honestly, asshole. My vocal response, however, was a, "Guh."

"Let's get you home." Suddenly, pale hands were tugging at my wrists, which I whined at. I didn't want to move, much less go home. The bar would so be fine with me staying there. Holy shit, how'd we get outside so fast and why am I suddenly being held against your chest? To keep me upright? You keep telling yourself that, Teme.

Then there was a long pause. Did I fall asleep? We're at your house. Staring at you with what must be screwed up eyes, I attempted to speak, but you quickly shushed me with a soft smile, "Quiet, go to bed."

Listen to him, Naruto. Discuss your stupid alcohol induced actions with him tomorrow, my brain told me. Frowning at the teaming up of my brain and friend, I closed my eyes and nuzzled back into the over fluffed pillow near my head. Talking could wait, thinking could wait, sleeping, apparently, couldn't. I was going to say: Good night, assfuck. But, it ended up being, "I love you, Sasuke."

I passed right out after that, but, not before the whispered words of, "Love you too, Dobe." crossed my ears.

All right, maybe alcohol wasn't _so _bad.

* * *

**This is the first of my 26 drabble series ! :D Though, this kinda turned into a oneshot.. It just wouldn't end! xD; The series will be an alphabet drabble thing. You'll see. xD It will be updated weekly/bi-weekly/whenever the hell I feel like it. :D**

**Okaaay, I feel like I should say that I do NOT encourage drinking as a way to solve your problem. In fact, I really discourage it, but, it was the main part of the story soo... Oh, and, uhh.. Drinking is bad, mmkay? :D?**

**As well, this story is written in the format it is because it's sorta in like, first person. It's basically Naruto telling you the story, and his Brain inputing some things as well. Such as : All right, Naruto! You can do this! and so on. The ending may seem rushed, I admit, but thats because Naruto is completely plastered, remember? I know when I'm drunk things seem to happen really fast and without my knowledge xD Besides, he's sleeping through half of it. (:**

**And, as a bonus (I think) , here is a part I took out cause it (along with another part) made the story too long and was unneeded. But, I thought it was hilarious (:**

"I only went on that ridiculous date because it was the only way the fangirls were going to leave me alone." Oh, my cute little brain. Trying to make me feel better by making something up that my former best friend might say to cheer me up. "Also, I didn't _ignore _your texts; I don't have my phone, remember? It was taken away for the date. And I laughed because Sakura admitted to only going out with me as a friend. Her and Ino are together now, did you know that?" Okay, Brain, you're getting a bit too detailed. Calm, I'll be fine. The nice person petting my hair is making the sickness go away, so tomorrow it won't be so hard to go up to Sasuke and apologize and say that it was all a joke.

**Con Crit is always welcomed, flames will be used for s'mores.  
I welcome all kinds of reviews, and would love it if you reviewed if you faved/alerted  
Danke~**


	2. Balancing Act : B

**B **is for **Balance  
**_for one to exist , both were needed ._

* * *

Balance was essential, for one to exist, it needed the other to coincide along with it. As the sun and moon pulled at each other, like the light and dark chased one another in a never ending cycle, there had to be two or else there would be nothing.

It was such a simple truth.

But that didn't stop the two opposing sides of the same coin from raging war against the other. Standing on the forever tipping balance board of life, they fought; twisting, turning, pushing, pulling, causing one to fall and the other to rise until the fallen rose again. Words rang true as lies sliced the air, blood splattered as wounds formed. But they continued on, continued to spin until... It was over.

The fight had ended. The sun had collapsed. The moon reigned victorious.

Only to fall flat on it's face.

The opposing weight that kept the moon standing was no longer there, it no longer existed, so how was the moon to know it was truly the moon, and not the sun? What _was_ the moon without the sun to guide it? As the dark is nothing without the light to call it out, the night was invisible without the day to shed it's light.

For balance was needed.

Balance was esstential.

But the balance was gone.

And so, the moon was stuck in an empty eternity of it's own making. For, how are we to know what is right and what is wrong without the other to show us along?

* * *

**Three guesses on who's who.  
This is just a little drabble things explaining how Sasuke and Naruto need each other to survive because they'd be left without purpose if the other disappeared. The quote basically explains all of this. xD Kinda saying that, like, without the light, there is no dark. Without the sun, there is no night. ..Yeah.  
I told you the updates would be pretty quick. xD  
Gurgle, the ending seems rushed, and I apologize for that now. xD; **

**Con Crit is always welcomed, flames will be used for s'mores.  
If you fav/alert, please review. it means more then you think.  
Danke~**

**(Standard Disclaimer)**


	3. Move Forward : C

**C **is for** Change  
**_courage isn't about being fearless, it's about being afraid, but stepping forward anyways_

**

* * *

**

He was scared, oh god, he was _terrified_. His palms were shaking, his pulse was racing beneath his skin, and his heartbeat was pounding so fast he could hardly count it's beats. Air couldn't come fast enough and his lips had been swiped over so many times that deep gorges had formed.

It was time. There would be no more walking backwards, only forward. It was time, it was time for the bastardly little demons that hissed in his ears to leave. It was time, for everything to change.

Even though it scared him, the clock was striking, the past was to be left where it belonged.

He took a small step ahead and faltered. The voice were rising again. They were whispering doubt, speaking of evil, screaming the hate. Naruto's stomach twisted as his fingers tore at his dusted shirt.

_Cover your ears._

Determination began to march him forward till the visions began to bite and tear. The icy stare was back.

_Blind your eyes._

His feet started to work properly again, propelling the boy forward. Not stopping once till they were planted in front of change himself; dressed in pale skin, decorated with black hair and coal eyes.

_Let your boldness stand out among the rest._

"Do you wanna come play with me?"

Two sides raged as his fear of rejection fought his hope for the future. Before them, black eyes closed in a a slow, almost feline like way. Words finally made their way out in a quiet, orderly way.

"Sure, I'll play."

.. And nothing happened. The world did not suddenly fall out of tilt, the sun still shone it light, and the clouds continued to laze past. The world stayed silent save for the exuberant cries of a small blonde child as he dragged his new friend off to the swing set.

Change reveled in it's mask then, keeping itself so carefully hidden until the future stepped into the spotlight, causing Change to grin his wry grin and reveal it's face in a flourish.

Things were going to be different now.

* * *

**This is about their friendship in the beginning. Can be seen as AU, or normal. Original (Because I thought it was amusing) below :**

**C **is for** Chocolate  
it's the silly things that we love the most**

The new girl, bless her, foolishly believed that the sole box of chocolates purchased by a certain Uchia were for her (he _had _been paying her a little bit of attention); was she in for a surprise when the plain box was **instead **handed to the class clown _Uzumaki. _

It seemed, the girl had **a lot **to learn about her new school.

**Con Crit is always welcomed, flames will be used for s'mores.  
Please, if you fav/alert, review as well. It's means a lot.  
Danke~**


	4. Pretty Little Pancake : D

**D **is for** Danger (Magnet)  
**_apparently, it's national : Let's See How Many Times We Can Almost Kill Ourselves! Day_

**

* * *

**

The couple had been fighting, perhaps that was what prompted young Naruto to go out drinking with his best friend, Kiba. Screw Sasuke, he could talk to the T.V about his god damn brother complex.

That night was memorable to say the least.

At **12:07 am, **Naruto had officially 'lost' his best friend and was in the middle of operation: Find Kiba! when a 'pretty blue car came out of no where!' and nearly flattened him on the loud streets of Tokyo. It was only due to the boldness of a bubblegum haired girl who pulled at his arm at the last second that he wasn't a 'pretty little pancake'.

In a rare moment of intelligence, Naruto decided to stick with her.

At **12:29 am**, Sasuke, who was becoming rather annoyed, called up Kiba, who then proceeded to tell him that he _may have _lost his boyfriend.

_May have._

Three minutes later, the business man was dialing up said boyfriend who almost lost his life _again _when he nearly tipped over the bridge rail that his phone had just flown over due to the fact Naruto jumped when it started to vibrate. This time, it was Bubblegum's best friend who saved Naruto by grabbing at his collar when he tried to follow the doomed cell phone.

Sasuke called three more times, each time, the only answer he received being the mechanical voice saying, _'The number you have dialed is not in service right now, please hang up and try again.' _That voice always gave him the creeps.

After the third call, where the raven haired slammed the phone down in a hurry once the voice began to speak once again, Sasuke called up him brother in a slightly panicked voice. Only slightly.

At **1:05 am**, a small party had assembled in the well furnished Uchiha living room. It consisted of the owner of the condo, his brother, the other owner's best friends as well as an extremely cranky Neji who was currently harassing a still drunk Kiba on Naruto's last known whereabouts.

There were only around five thousands clubs in Tokyo, it couldn't be that hard to find a bouncing blonde.

_Right._

Meanwhile, across the city at **1:36 am**, said blonde was currently being mugged. When discovered to be dirt poor, alcohol wasn't cheap you know, the mugger simply changed his tune to rapist.

_Well._

Luckily, Bubblegum and her shiny friend saved the day once again by screaming bloody murder, quite literally, and catching the attention of a near by cop. It was then that Naruto finally broke down into hysterics and started telling everyone how he wanted to go home to his "Sasu-teme."

Only problem now? Figuring who who the hell this Sasu-Teme was and finding out where he lived. Sakura and Ino were being quite annoyed with their newly acquired danger magnet.

At **4:44 am**, after twelve more near death experiences that included, but were not limited to: almost falling off a ferris wheel, crashing a taxi, and almost getting crushed by a fucking _refrigerator, _Naruto was flopped outside his condo while his two 'angels' knocked on the door. Their normally pale and 'perfected' skin now held more scrapes and bruises then a toddling toddler's. Neither understood how superheroes did it.

At **4:46 am**, Sasuke, who had a wicked pair of blood shot eyes that both held terrible black bags beneath them, opened the door and was promptly met with the question, _"Is this yours?" _

At **5:01**, just as the morning light was starting to whisper quiet words to the world, Naruto (who owned his own collage of battle wounds) was nestled down happily in his feather stuffed bed while an equally drained Uchiha clung to him. Neither would be moving for quite a while.

Finally, at **3:37 pm **that same day, Naruto found himself stuck to an extravagant black leather couch and forced to face the wrath of one Sasuke Uchiha.

Fuck.

* * *

**Poor Naruto. Can you think of any ways he could almost kill himself beside the 5 posted above? :D  
oh yes - MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS :D**

**Standard disclaimer and ending.**


	5. Down : E

**E **is for **Eyes  
**_what will it take for you to open your eyes ?_

* * *

For some strange reason, Sasuke had it in his head that Naruto would never die. He just naturally assumed that his blonde bundle of sunshine would always be there, always be chasing him, fighting him, contradicting him. While, it is true that Sasuke continually threatened to kill the young ninja, it never once crossed his fragile, broken mind that he would actually _leave _one day.

That was absurd.

Naruto wasn't allowed to die.

"Are you ready to lose, _Loser_?" A **superior** voice asks while lips pull into an ever graceful, yet taunting smile. The Final Battle had finally come forward and ninjas freckled the landscape: screaming, fighting, _dying_.

All but two.

"Yeah, right! Get ready to get your ass kicked all the back to Konoha, you Bastard!"

The rain started it slow decent. Two bodies took their place.

The battle had begun.

Fist against sword, love against hate, hope against destruction. So many times it had almost ended, so many times had blood been spilt, but still the two sides raged on. Neither would give up, neither _could _give up. It seemed almost endless.

Then, with a flash of lighting, a string of words, and a perfected Chidori against a suddenly weakened Rasengan, it was over. Recoiling from the blast, Naruto crashed with little grace onto the muddy ground painted a deep crimson. His body didn't move, didn't even twitch.

Sasuke snickered.

"Is that all?"

The rain was his only reply, silent, yet ever so deafening. Like the sound of water slamming itself against the ragged rocks beneath a waterfall.

Sasuke's amusement slowly began to leave, annoyance readily took it's place.

"Well? Loser? Get up. This isn't over."

The patter of rain heightened, drumming against his ears. The Uchiha stepped forward.

"Naruto, get up."

No reply. Why wasn't he replying? Something began to gnaw at Sasuke's insides. Like a beast had taken refuge and was stealing his air, causing a strange chocked up feeling to swell in his throat. Naruto should reply, he knew Sasuke was never a very patient person. The rouge's dirtied feet were almost beside the fallen body, and as soon as they reached him, they lifted up and nudged the coarse fabric material clothing the tanned leg of their owner's rival.

"Loser."

The beast was growing bigger, now it had taken hold of his heart and began beating it, like a punching bag, increasing it's speed. It thumped widely at Sasuke's ribs, causing a dull ache that reminded him of when he killed Itachi.

Why would he feel such a thing now?

Anger was flittering in his coal black eyes, squinting against the drenched body they searched for a sense of movement, a sense of life. They came up short. Rage mixed with an unidentifiable emotion started to drum on his brain. _Wakeupwakeupwakeup._

"Naruto!"

Why was the idiot smiling?

With a frown pulling at his own lips, Sasuke crouched and took hold of his opposers shoulders. After a quick shake, he awaited for the opening of the tiny oceans placed in the middle of a tanned face. When nothing happened, he tried again. And again. Pressure was starting to build behind his eyes, droplets that imitated the rain began to sneak down his face. Hanks shook, breathing failed, but still Sasuke continued on.

"Come on, Naruto. Naruto, it's time to get up. Up! Let's go, it's time to go. _Wake up_!"

Besides the shaking of his shoulders, the blonde that had brightened up so many lives didn't move, didn't breathe. His heart continued his frigid dance as his lips remained in their frozen position.

The enemy was becoming hysterical.

"God fucking dammit, Loser!" he was crouched above the silent soul, mouth filled with numerous words that would never leave their home. A voice that rarely rose above a whisper was starting to yell. Emotions that were never supposed to be, were starting to show. "Naruto!"

The voice fell again. A forehead dropped until it was grazing the unscarred one before it. The beast was now a small mouse, clawing at the sides of Sasuke's body. It's guilt ridden teeth chewing at his soul.

It was all his fault.

"Please..." Sasuke whispered. "Just open your eyes."

* * *

**... :D?  
I love this one, even if it's really sad at the end. D: Silly Sasuke.**

**Con. Crit is always welcomed  
flames will be used for s'mores.  
All feedback is appreciated, especially if you fav/alert.  
Standard disclaimer annd danke. :D**


	6. AltEnding : E

**Optional Contiuation of Eyes. If you liked the sad ending, skip this. If you're a sucker for happy endings, like me, continue~**

**

* * *

**

_"Please..." Sasuke whispered. "Just open your eyes."_

The silence continued to echo from the fallen body, while the sounds of cries from ninjas far off found themselves shut out by the trembling boy. He never believed he could feel this way over losing someone he once thought to be so insignificant.

It was killing him inside.

Coal eyes found themselves shut, swamped with tears. So, because of this voluntary blindness, the broken Uchia didn't notice a tan finger twitch, or the tentative opening of two ocean eyes.

It wasn't until pale lips pulled themselves into a goofy grin and a shaky laugh sounded from the supposed deceased did he even realize that Naruto was alive.

"Scared you, you bastard. Don't think you can get rid of me that easily."

Black eyes open as the trembling body snaps to attention, sitting up straighter, Sasuke looks his best friend in the eyes. The idiot was still smiling. Still fucking smiling.

"What? I promised to get you back to Konoha. I don't go back on my word, thats my nindo, my-"

"Ninja way." Sasuke finished in a whisper, startling the blonde, who just gave another laugh.

"That's right, you still rem-mmph!" Naruto started, before he was brutally cut off by his best friend turned rival turned whatever he was at the moment catching him in a violent and sudden kiss.

It was allowed until lack of oxygen became an apparently problem and the blonde shinobi, rather reluctantly, pulled away.

"God damn, Sasuke. I just _died_! Give a guy a little warning would you?" came another shaky laugh as a tanned hand tangled itself in it's owners hair. Opposite him, coal eyes narrowed and a voice growled out.

"Yes, you did. And if you ever do that to me again.." No more words passed his lips as he opted to cling to the still weak boy instead. Said boy was, naturally, very confused.

"Says the boy who's constantly been trying to kill me." the mumbled response. The grip tightens.

"What?" is ground out.

"Nothing!" chirps Naruto quickly as the rain begins to slow it's attack. Far off, the sound of battle is starting to come through again, not that the two boys take any notice.

The war, for them at least, is finally over.

* * *

**Almost everyone reviewed that they wanted Naruto to wake up, so~ xD  
Sorry if there's a POV change, I'm terrible at keeping it consistent. ;=; Hope you like it regardless ! :D**

**Standard ending and disclaimer. **


	7. Perfect Stranger : F

**F **is for **Forever  
**_perfect strangers down the line ; lovers out of time_

**

* * *

**

It really wasn't the boy's fault, it could have happened to anyone. The night was silent, with the moon so carefully hidden behind deep clouds carrying what would be the literal death of a then sleepy young man. With the below freezing temperature plaguing the small city that the boy was in, it really was not that all surprising that ice had formed beneath the blanket of white that had cheerfully made it's way down. So, again, it really wasn't the boy's fault that he ended up in a ditch ten minutes out of town, with his windows smashed, airbag deployed, and the annoying OnStar woman yammering on about how she was calling the police.

Eyelids slowly moved down blue eyes as they peeked around. Snow was staring to freckle the dazed boy's arms due to the window that was completely smashed, and blood was beginning to pool around him due to the millions of shards of glass that had found residence in his body. Hesitantly, the blonde lifted his arm, to check if it still worked. It did, but the feeling of a thousand needles suddenly jamming themselves into him made the boy think twice and so he lowered his arm as quickly as he raised it.

After a few more minutes of inspecting himself, the full shock of what had just happened had yet to kick in, and listening to the woman continue to babble about how he was going to be alright, the boy, Naruto, frowned. A thought had just occurred to him.

He was going to die.

It wasn't a very cheerful thought, and when he told the woman that there was really no point in getting help she started to go on about how he was going to be _just fine._ Stupid lady, the injured boy knew death well enough to know when his time had come. Maybe it was because of the loss of breath he was experiencing, or how the edges of his vision was starting to blacken, but the young man was fairly positive there was nothing to be done.

Basking in this knowledge, he began to prepare himself, by shifting about to make himself comfortable and closing his eyes in welcoming of the smooth departure of his soul from this life, to the next. He breathing was just starting to slow when the stupid police officer showed up.

"This is Uchiha, Sasuke. I have just arrived on the scene on the car crash reported, will radio in later. Over."

A body so broken found a new strange sort of determination by that voice, and pushed open the lids hiding ocean blue eyes. The injured boy wriggled in a painful attempt to locate the voice that was oh so familiar. He didn't know a Sasuke, or an Uchiha for that matter. But he knew him. He knew his pale skin, his black hair, his coal eyes and how his mouth was always either frowning, or being pulled into a smirk.

Naruto knew this perfect stranger so well.

He just didn't know how.

When the dying boy's ears picked up the sound of snow crunching, the rest of his body moved to allow more access for his eyes to look at the man who was surely about to speak to him. It only took a few minutes until a face with an unhealthy shade of white tone was peering at him. Naruto smiled. Even though it hurt.

"Hello."

Sasuke blinked.

"I'm sorry."

This time, Sasuke's eye brows furrowed in confusion. "For what?"

This time, a giggled escaped the confused boy's lips. Thoughts and memories began to file in, of times he never saw, of things he never did. The blood was starting to darken the pure snow outside, reminding the boy of so many other times he and the stranger had been in this position before.

"I'm breaking the promise." Words that had no visible home in Naruto's mind started to make their way out. Neither understand what he is saying, but both know what he means. "We said we'd be together this time. Sorry."

Uninvited tears began to knock on inky eyes. Hands that had been stained with the blonde's blood so many times before started to shake. This wasn't right, they were supposed to get it _right _this time. They were going to be together. It was a promise.

The silent snow continued to fall, but had lessened it's attack. Now, gentle fluffs were slowly landing on a quiet cop's shoulders as his pale hand reached forward, to brush close the eyelids of his unknown deceased lover. Then, just as the wind started to pick up, slamming icy shards against the unprepared body of Sasuke, he laid himself down next to the departed boy. A small smile pricked at his lips that opened to whisper words that the boy himself knew not the meaning to.

_"That's the good thing about forever; we'll always have another chance."_

_

* * *

_

**This is soo a drabble ~~~  
... make up whats happening for yourself, and if you really don't get it, ask me. xDD  
... this may or may not follow into another story that will be posted in like.. 13 more drabbles. Kudos to whoever figures it out ;D (when the time comes xD)  
This one isn't getting a happy ending. just sayin'  
Just one more of these depressing things, then it's switching to sickeningly sweet fluff. woo~? xD**

**ConCrit is great.  
Flames mean s'mores.  
If you alert/fav, please review.  
Danke.  
(Standard Disclaimer)**


	8. Invisible : G

**G **is for **Gone  
**_together, we can just sit . watch . and wait ._

**

* * *

**

"Come onnn, Sasuke! God, must you take _forever_?" A slight blonde whined, his untamable sunflower spikes swaying as he stomped his foot impatiently. His accomplice, a scowling raven, simply ignored him. Yawning, Sasuke raised in arms in a weak attempt at cracking his back. Naruto helped by jabbing at him.

"You can stretch later! Sakuras waiting!" Naruto jabbed at him again, but this time his hand was captured and his fingers were intertwined with his annoyed partner.

"She can wait." Sasuke replied before giving the childish teen beside him a quick peck. Then, he gave one last yawn and forcibly cracked his neck. Naruto gave the classical expression of 'ew'. "Now, we can go."

"Finally!" the two boys were soon darting down the grassy hillside they had found residence in, branches slashed indifferently at them, moving only when the wind pushed. They passed loud trainees, groaning teachers, and brooding elders. Another scowl pricked at Sasuke's lips as the conversation of another war drifted by his ears.

"This bothers me." The quiet teen said suddenly. His blonde life partner stopped to turn at look at him with slight accusation.

"What? Running fast? You're the one that took eighteen years." Naruto was clipped over the head.

"Not _that_, Loser. And we're hardly running fast, you've never been that speedy." The retort that was sure to come halted immediately as Sasuke's lips pressed against the others. "I meant not being able to help. It's weird."

Both hands were now intertwined as Naruto smiled, he has long since succumbed to his fate, "I know, it sucks. But, let's just move past it and wait and see what kind of Konoha Sakura is going to create. I'm sure it's going to be the best! Now, stop stalling and lets haul ass! I don't want to be late!"

They were late, naturally, after spending so much time with Kakashi, one soon succumbed to his amazing ability to never be on time.

Made them kind of miss Kakashi.

The two boys arrived silently, and were, as predicted, late for the daily reuniting of Team 7. Not that their sole female teammate minded, she was too focused on the out of place rock that stood tall in the endless field of green. As usual, Naruto chirped an hello. As usual, Sasuke let out a small 'Hn'. As usual, Sakura simply smiled.

"Hey, guys. How are you?"

"Great!" Naruto cried before going into a small rambling that was interrupted quickly with another whack to the head. Sasuke has never been very gentle. The small trio continued like this for quite awhile, sharing stories, swapping adventures and offering advice. It was only when a boy whose skin could rival Sasuke's in paleness arrived did all chatter cease.

"Hello, Sai." Sakura said politely, her gaze never swaying. The boy nodded in greeting.

"Hello." He quipped, "Telling the 'enemies' all about Konoha? Tsk tsk, Sakura. The elders won't like this." There was silence. "Sakura? I know you miss them, but we should really go. The elders _are_ starting to bitch and I don't feel like dealing with them.

A weak chuckle passed the kunoichi's smiling mouth, even as tears smoothed down her face. One pale hand wiped at them in annoyance as the other tentatively reached up to brush at the neatly carved characters forever embedded in a cool slab a stone that stood as a tribute to all that had fallen in the Final Battle. Many names graced this piece, but there were only two that Sakura truly cared about.

"I know, Sai." the pink haired Hokage said, in a voice that could make the indifferent trees bend in sorrow. "I just.. don't like to think they're gone."

Sai smiled before offering his arms in a foreign offering of comfort. Sakura took it gratefully. Gently, he stroked at her hair. "I know it's hard, it is for all of us. We all cared for them deeply," Sasuke snorted at this. Naruto elbowed him. "And they're not really gone, I'm sure, somewhere, they're watching you, and they're always be there for you."

At this, Naruto nodded eagerly, for once agreeing with the boy who once (and still does) drove him insane. Sasuke just grumbled, he never really liked Sai.

Sakura ignored them both at simply smiled at her comforter. "Thank you, Sai." then she turned, and her fingers brushed at the familiar characters that spelt out the names of her two best friends once again.

"Goodbye, Naruto, Sasuke. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, the twenty year old Hokage, one of the youngest ever, stood and headed out. Replacing her hat and straightening her shoulders, she stood and walked forward. Unknowingly leaving behind her two best friends who simply smiled and waved.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

**They're dead. Naruto and Sasuke. If.. if you didn't catch that.  
I'm sorry I took so long. D: I had a G done, but, then this popped up and I liked it better sooo~ yeah! :D**

**Con. Crit is always welcomed,  
Flames with be used for s'mores.  
Please review if you fav/alert  
And have a good day! :D  
(insert standard disclaimer here)**


	9. Morning Sky : H

**H **is for **Home  
best friends : because it's nice to have someone you can fall asleep on and they don't mind**

**

* * *

**

It was early morning, the sky had just been painted a fresh blue and the birds were slowly starting to gather round. Beneath one whistling tree lay a small bench and two boys. Well, one of the boys was actually sitting, a short novel in hand, while the other had found it fit to flop sideways, his head in the other's lap.

Sleep was pulling at the lethargic one's eyes that were soon too weak to stay open. The body was next, as the legs pulled up and a small, tanned hand came forward to rest near it's owner's whiskered face. Another hand, this one pure white in comparison, soon dropped down and allowed it's fingers to braid through the boy's sunflower hair.

This was their routine. First, they would train. Then snack before retreating away to a quiet spot beneath a singing oak. No one ever bothered them here, it was _their _spot.

To any passerby, this scene would seem so alien, but to the two peaceful boys, it was normal. For both ninja knew what it meant to be lonely, what it meant to be truly alone. But now, they didn't have to, for they had found a place, (a person, to be exact) to call _home._

_

* * *

_

**ALRIGHT. So, explanation tiiime~ To me, home is my safe zone. It's where I'm most comfortable, and happy. That's what I meant by 'home'. In this mini drabble, the boys have always felt 'alone', but when they are together, they aren't as much. This fic was just trying to show how they are comfortable around each other, because they are each other's 'home'.**

**IDK.**

**Take from it what you will. xD**

**Standard ending and disclaimer. **


	10. Stand By Me : I

**I **is for** Impossible  
**_we do not see things as they are , we seem them as we are_

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki, I swear to God, it's those stuffed animals, or me." Sasuke said suddenly one day, his cool voice, along with the shouts from the T.V situated in the cramped living room, reverberating off the bleached walls of his and his partner's apartment. Said partner, a sunflower blonde with a bowl of K-D in his lap, looked up and blinked. Ocean eyes disappearing for mere milliseconds.

"Eh?"

"The stuffed animals in your room," the young Uchiha still wasn't quite comfortable saying 'our', despite that fact it had been theirs for more then three months, "Have to go."

The facial expression that clung to his boyfriend's face reminded him of a time he accidentally kicked a puppy. Same wide eyes, same 'why would you do this to me?' expression. Both of them even had whiskers.

"What? Why?" This was not exactly going over well. Some of those stuffed animals had been with Naruto since before he could remember! Why the hell should he give them up? He told his boyfriend such.

He got a huff in response.

"They're cartoonified animals with fluff for insides, Uzumaki. They're not that special, get to it." With his speech finished, he tossed several grocery bags in the blondes general area and stalked off, presumably to his 'office' (that was really nothing more than a large closet space with a computer and desk stuck inside).

Save for the loud cries echoing from the T.V, the apartment was silent, until,

"You bastard, Sasuke!"

HUffing, the blonde pushed his bowl to the table and snatched up the bags thrown at him. Grudgingly, he then headed for his bedroom. It took him only a few minutes to pull out all his stuffies, and several more to set them up. The next few minutes were spent simply staring at them.

"All right, Naruto!" came the sudden cheer. "You can do this! It's as that asshole said, they're simply cartoonified animals with fluff for insides, you can do this." Naruto repeated to himself as he situated himself in the middle of his modest sized bedroom that both he and his partner shared. Surrounding him, like soldiers for battle, was an assortment of stuffed animals. Ranging from oversized mice with safety pins jabbed through their ears, to a miniscule ostrich with the famous Beanie Baby insignia still attached.

Beside the boy, were several grocery bags, a bleached white with varying store names stamped to them. They were to be, in a way, the casket for the animals encircling him. Their last memory of him would be the blinding shade of white and the subtle smell of plastic before they we carried off and left and the many thrift shops in their humble town.

The thought made the back of his eyes burn a little.

Naruto rubbed at them impatiently.

"They're just stuffies." He muttered to himself. But his voice wavered in the middle, and his stomach dropped a little.

A single tanned hand reached out, and grabbed the first of the casualties.

* * *

**Just because they're inanimate. **

* * *

"There!" two grocery bags dropped to the ground, light hints of colour shining through them. "I did it!"

A thin dark brow rose at the sudden intrusion, eyes that were just as dark followed and reached out to grab the eyes of defiant blue ones standing in the doorway.

"That's it?" came the Uchiha's deadpanned voice. "_Two _bags? You've got to be kidding me, Naruto." there was judgement in his voice that he couldn't help. Sasuke never did understand the sentimental value attached to the animals Naruto held so dear. A low sigh escaped the business man and pale fingers reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming on.

Sasuke opened his mouth, ready to explain that he wanted them _all _gone, but Naruto cut in with a shaky, "Fuck off, leave me alone!" before taking off. His bare feet thumping down the hallway till a loud slam was heard.

This time, it was the coals that disappeared.

Following his sulking boyfriend, Sasuke arrived at their bedroom door. With narrowed eyes and calculative expression, he pushed the door open. There, sitting center stage, was his blonde partner. Knees pulled up and eyes facing away from him. He had hardly caused a dent in the onslaught of animals around him.

"I said lemme alone." Naruto muttered, a strange kind of sadness staining his voice. The kind that was reserved for the loss of friends and loved ones. Black eyes narrowed more.

There were tears in his partner's eyes.

Slowly, and with purpose, the lithe body of the Uchiha made it's way across the 'organized chaos' that was their bedroom. Settling himself down on the destroyed bed, it was never made, he glanced quickly over the many animals still there. Gently moving three rabbits, a dog, and two miniature cats, Sasuke shifted a bit so he could reach his sulking boyfriend.

He was tackled in about two seconds.

Wrapping one arm around the whimpering boy, and using the other to hold his head against his shoulder, Sasuke whispered soothing words. No one liked to see Naruto cry.

"I know.. that.." Naruto struggled, desperately trying not to let anymore 'traitorous' tears leak out of his eyes, "That it's stupid I can't let go of them. It's just that.. Argh. That they're _mine._" the blonde teetered out after that, burying his face in his boyfriend's broad shoulder, mentally kicking himself for being so childish. It took him a few minutes to get back on track. "They've always been there. They were my.. my support system before you came in."

It was true.

The animals had always been there: through the hate, lies, betrayals, heartbreak, and everything else. They held him together in a time that everyone wanted him to fall apart. They never judged, never lashed out. They were just... _there. _And Naruto wanted them to _stay _there, in case.. In case.. Well. In case a situation he'd rather not talk about came up.

(_likeSasukeleavinghim_)

There was a long sigh; one of defeat. Grudingly, Sasuke let out, "Fine, Naruto. The stuffed animals can stay." HIs coal eyes looked at the blue tinged wall to his left and glared. He hated giving in.

Naruto pushed off his chest to stare at him with wide, wide eyes, coloured with disbelief. "Really?"

A curt nod.

"Really."

The mood in the room did a very abrupt tailspin, and Sasuke soon found himself flat on his back, tan arms encircling his neck and pink lips pressing themselves hurriedly against his own. A slow smile grew to his face and Naruto continued to kiss him before speaking, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

_Maybe giving in wasn't so bad._

* * *

**Doesn't mean they're unimportant.**

* * *

**. . .  
Hey gaiz! 8D  
xDD;  
**

**Sorry I took so long! First is was because I spaced, then I couldn't upload anything, then I got a new idea for 'I'.  
I wrote this after I parted with several of my stuffies.  
And yes. I cried too.  
xD;  
So, yeah. A tribute to them **

**I figured Naruto would be the kind to grow attached to things like this, as he, in this fic like the anime, was orphaned and hated as a child. Sooo~  
Yeah.  
... Don't mock. Stuffed animals ftw.**

**ANYWAYS. **

**Standard ending and disclaimer. **


	11. Reasonable : J

**J **is for **Just (Because)  
**_falling in love is hard on the knees_

* * *

Naruto loved Winter. He loved how the snow blanketed the earth keeping it nice and warm while it slept. He loved how beautiful the natural world looked as it decorated itself with fragile flakes and frigid icicles that hung so proudly and caught the light so perfectly.

Then there was the fact that snow meant snowballs, and that meant for the perfect opportunity to ambush a certain Uchiha. Which the short blonde was doing right now.

He was ducked behind a tree, watching as his rival focus all his time and energy on his training. (Naruto was under the impression he was working on chakra control, something that Naruto had _down_.) With a devious smirk, the blonde prepared his small assortment of ammo of various sizes and contents. Then, _just _as the raven was fully concentrated, Naruto let the icy bullets fly.

After he was out of ammo, he hunkered down behind his shield and allowed himself to crumble into a fit of unrestrained giggles. The look that had graced Sasuke's face had been _priceless! _Oh, man- he just couldn't wait to tell Kiba!

"Dobe."

Well, Kiba could wait. Naruto first had to run for his life. Looking up as innocently as he could at the 'melting' Uchiha, he replied smoothly, "Yes?"

"What." Sasuke said, quite firmly for he was obviously trying to contain his temper. "Was that about?"

Another blink, another innocent look.

"What was what about, Sasuke-teme?"

The painful sound of teeth grinding against each other could be heard. The raven pointed obviously at his hair that still had remnants at the fragile flakes turned weapons as he went for a more direct approach, "Why did you throw snowballs at me?"

Another blink, but the look had gone. In it's place was an extremely mischievous smile with a closed eyed squint.

"Just because!"

Sasuke was shocked.

"Just.. Just because? You have got to be.. Argh!" With that, the second last Uchiha hurled himself at the giggling blonde that quit laughing with a rather unmanly squeak, sending the two down a oddly placed hill. As they rolled, trying branches that were reaching above the thick snow scraped and grabbed at them. Naruto's poor mittens were soon lost in the vast abyss and Sasuke's scarf was nearly completely unfurled by the time they reached the bottom of the small hill that was stupidly placed, in Naruto's opinion.

The annoyed raven looked down at the pinned blonde. Black eyes narrowed in obvious annoyance.

"You, are really stupid. You know that?"

Blue eyes that were looking at anything but the pale boy in fear of recognizing an extremely awkward situation peeked above, before a blush formed and they scurried away. A dark eyebrow rose and a smirk took it's proud place.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed, Dobe."

A pathetic attempt at escaping was the reply.

"Of course not!" was the lie.

"Then why won't you look me in the eyes? It's like Wave Country all over again."

There was a short pause, until blue eyes finally looked forward. The met their dark counterparts sheepishly, for they were still trying to shy away from the predicament. The pause lengthened as the pair refused to speak. Slowly, pink lips on a pale face started to open, but were quickly silenced as another pair hopped forward to press themselves against the other.

The kiss was chaste, and blue eyes were soon looking off again as the blush returned, even worse then before. The boy above was stunned. Had Naruto just _kissed _him? On **purpose**? Well.

Another smirk formed.

"Mind explain what _that _was about?" The look being sent wasn't scornful, only curious. And a bit proud. Then was a small shift beneath him.

"Uhm..." The boy struggled for an explanation, moving his eyes to timidly meet the other again and ended up deciding on saying, "Just because?"

A small chuckle and the boy lowered his own face to press his lips against the the opposing boy's in an attempt at a more deeper, emotional kiss. A small smile finally unfurled itself afterwards, like a little flower in the Spring, as pale lips brushed in a sort-of kiss and words made their way through.

"Just because?"

A coy look appeared on Naruto's and fingers pulled at the girlish looking scarf around Sasuke's neck.

"Yup. Just because.."

_I love you._

* * *

**a;lskdjfhdksla;kd.  
I love this. How it turned out, how it's written , everything. ('cept the ending.) I find it to be adorable, and I hope you do to. :DI love Winter too. :3  
Yes, I know it's Spring (even though it fucked snowed he not two days ago -madface-) but I had this written in Winter, and, well. I love it.**

**Happy Easter everyone!**

**Standard ending, reviews are loved, and have a good day~**


	12. Worthless Things : K

**K **is for** King  
**_the only people for me are the mad ones ._

* * *

Naruto was King! That was _final_; absolute, irrevocable, unalterable and indisputable! And so, because he _was_ King, people were to _obey _his orders, not laugh them off! How dare the insolent peasant, who did he think he was?

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Oh. Well. That cleared some things up. However! It still gave him no right to talk back to **royalty**. (Which Naruto mostly definitely was.) No one did that unless they wished to be executed! Naruto told the smirking boy such though he did nothing but smirk more. It was positively _infuriating_, and a total injustice to his entire Kingdom!

"You can't expect me to take you seriously." The raven had a very deadpanned way of speaking that unnerved the small blonde. Just a bit. "You're what... Ten?"

Thirteen! Naruto cried indignantly. He was a **man**, dammit.

"Another thing, you're the ruler of _frogs, _for goodness sake."

And toads! He sought to remind him. One couldn't forget the toads! Besides, frogs were cool, and cute too! How dare Sasuke-StupidHead-Uchiha. Humph. Someone should call the guards, this was _no way_ to treat a fine King like he.

"Hn. Your _Majesty_?"

Finally. Took the bastard long enough. Though, Naruto could have done without the condescending tone dripping in sarcasm. Really.

"There are no guards."

Wait, what? The young King's expression clearly read... well, nothing really, as it was completely blank. That was, until his infamous temper flared up and his eyes and nose squinted up while his mouth pulled down in a frown with both arms crossing over each other. _Well, fuck. _His mind read out. _Now he was a defenseless King! _Naruto decided to blame the guards. The stupid, stupid guards, what worthless things they were!

"However..."

_What now?_ The annoyed King couldn't help but wonder, his cerulean eyes narrowed in a most childish way. _Why is he stepping closer?_ Tan fingers moved to grip the fading oak that was smooth beneath his hand. When his father ruled, something like this would never had gone down! The impudent Uchiha would have known to bow before approaching someone of Naruto's status, at the very least!

"I can show you..."

The blonde snapped to attention (only to silently curse himself, the raven was to wait on _him _hand and foot, not the other way around) before letting out a small glare. Then he shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the boy named Sasuke moved closer. And even closer still. Okay, now the pale skinned (was that even _natural?_) boy was whispering in his ear. So many rules were being broken **now**. (And Naruto couldn't help but feel horribly helpless in the whole situation, though he'd never let on.)

"How one should treat a King."

Oh... Oh! Well. Naruto (_King _Naruto) had nothing to say to that. The fact his mouth was preoccupied with other things probably helped some. All previous thoughts of the (still) discourteous boy cheerfully flew out of his head on white tipped birds as the blonde pressed forward and allowed his hand to twist itself in strangely soft locks. How great it was to be King.

* * *

**This was written mainly for my pure amusement. Be wonderful if you enjoyed it too though :D**

**How old is Sasuke? That is up to you. (:**

**And, though I'm sure you care little, it took me FOREVER to find a suitable quote for the beginning -madface- I still don't really like the one I chose.**

**Ah, oh well.**

**Standard disclaimer and ending.**


End file.
